Karl Freud
Doctor Karl Freud PHD is an elf historian. Biography Academia Karl is an eccentric academic professor, knowing the entire history of the magic and the entire history of monsters. He has written many a thesis on both topics, as well as on the topic of gods, although many other academics dislike his jumping to conclusions. He often leaves on large and long adventures to learn about a given subject before writing about it. Birth of Jamie Karl was travelling with Tiny Tanner, Tarwyn, and Skittles. On their journey however they disturbed the tomb of a conqueror king and upset the ghost. Karl found the sword Moonsliver. A hound of Death was sent to investigate, where it gave Tarwyn a job to make up for the crimes the group had committed. They were then on sent on a mission to create a new god to replace all the old ones that were dying. The new god was to be Jamie, God of Football. They had to learn the process in which gods could be created. They were told that at the very least they needed part of a dead god to do this. Heading out of town, they met a witch in the woods, and were attacked by blink dogs. Afterwards they found a giant moving castle walking nearby them, destroying much of the land they came across. The group sneaked into the castle while it was dormant and separated. Karl was welcomed among the elves within the castle, and pretended to share their enthusiasm for what was happening. He learnt that they were trying to rebirth the God of Elves. They learnt said God had come from the sea near Dunfell. After seeing Skittles and Tanner about to be used in the ritual, Karl interrupted it just as Tarwyn arrived. After killing the elves in the castle and learning about the ritual to create a god, they headed to the city to see if they could find a part of the God's body. Once in Dunfell, Karl found himself arguing with an academic familiar with his most recent thesis. She found he had jumped to conclusions, but he managed to clap back so hard that everyone in the room cheered for him. Soon afterwards they discovered a haunted mansion on the edge of the city, where corruption was growing. After researching on their own, the team grouped up and headed into the basement to the source of the corruption. Inside they encountered several dougheyboys, which were being birthed from a giant vagina on the wall. In that same room was a giant eyeball that seemed connected to the vagina. They group tried to destroy the eyeball, but with the neverending supply of dougheyboys they had difficulties. First, Tanner was killed, but due to Skittles' magic was able to come back - for a price they would learn about later. Then Skittles himself was killed, absorbed into the vagina where he did not return. Finally, after his death the group destroyed the eye and removed the Rot from Dunfell. Tanner revealed he had been saved by a genie called Zaudinni, who was on the verge of becoming a new god to replace the old dead God of Fire. Tanner's life would be forfeit if he didn't keep his word to Zaudinni to help him ascend. Zaudinni claimed to already have the necessary followers for the ritual, where Tanner, Tarwyn, and Karl had the knowledge and the eye from the God of Elves. The three came to a decision to save Tanner's life and instead help Zaudinni ascend instead of creating Jamie. Tarwyn, Tanner and Karl left Dunfell to where the lingering flame of Zaudinni was. Karl left his huge zweihänder in the ground with his fancy coat on it as a makeshift grave for their lost orc companion, Skittles. Stats and Abilities Stats Karl was played using the fanmade Historian playbook. He has 22hp. Moves * Life's Work * Student of History * Fabrication (INT) * Provocative Lecture (CHA) * Story Teller * Knowledge is Power... * Enticing Knowledge * Learned Snob * Intrigued Dabbler ** Rage ** Frenzy * Well Read in the Art of War * Anxious to Learn ** Implant Intelligence Category:Player Characters Category:Survivors Category:Elves